Drake and Josh
by megshere
Summary: After Bailey's mom dies, her dad and sietr move to L.A. Next door To the Parker-Nichols. Bailey likes Drake, now only if he'd stop going after her sister.


Drake and Josh

Rating: pg 13.. Just to be safe I don't know what I might write.

Disclaimer: I don't know the drake and josh show… (I wish I owned Drake though wink lol… anyways) Props to Nickelodeon for creating this show.. Great idea if you asked me. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)

Authors notes: This is my first drake and josh fanfic… and I don't know what grade they are in the show so I'm saying they are in grade ten… sorry if I'm wrong, if I am tell me n your review. I have nothing against cheerleaders but I find that the "perfect sister" is the cheerleader, blonde blue eyed… sorry to anyone like that, it just fits in with the story. Oh and I have nothing against jocks either. The title is going to be that until i can think of a better one. sorry

* * *

I was sitting in class when it happened.

Beep

The dull voice of the secretary filled the air.

"Could Bailey Anderson please come to the office?" Everyone turn to looked at me. _Damnit! What the hell was wrong with the principle? _

"She's on her way" My math teacher Mr. George … yes that is his real last name… told her.

Beep

I looked over towards my friends they were all laughing.

"Thanks guys" I got up from my seat and headed up the aisle.

"Good Luck, Bay" Andy called out to me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out. As I was walking up the aisle everyone was looking at me. I gave them a look and they went back to their textbooks. I walked past Mr., George and he whispered,

"Third time this week" I spun around ready to give him a piece of my mind when I remembered the warning I received from the Mrs. Conway. 'One more complaint from your teachers and I will be forced to suspended you' I sighed and looked over to my friends. They tried, and when I say tried I mean failed miserably, to look supportive. I glared at my teacher then left the room. I could hear my friends laughing and being told off by the teacher. I walked down the halls dragging my feet, I was in no hurry. I stooped to examine myself in a display's glass. I ran my hand through my shoulder length red hair. I pushed my glasses up my nose. Bright green eyes shone behind them. I didn't wear any make up besides lip gloss. I looked at the rest of me trying. I sucked in my gut,. _Stupid "baby fat" _I wasn't fat , but I could do with losing a few pounds. I looked through the glass at the display and groaned in frustration. Even after she transferred schools she still haunts me here. I was starring at the picture of my perfect sister and her perfect cheerleader self, with her perfect jock boyfriend. 'Why can't you be more like you sister, Bailey?' My mom's voice rang in my ears. _I just can't mom, I'm sorry. _I stuck out my tongue at the photo. _Who'd wanna be like her any way's she's so… Plastic. _ headed back towards the office. When I got there I walked right in past the secretary, a tall thin woman who looked to be about a million years old, into Mrs. Conway's office.

"Mrs. Conway, I swear to God I didn't do it!" I noticed my sister was there. _What the hell does she want? _The I realized she was crying.

"Bailey" she began.

"What do you want, Hilary?" Her lower lip quivered.

"Mom… Mom" She choked out. "She dies in a car crash" My eyes widened. Hilary tried to embrace me but I pushed her away.

"Ms. Anderson… I'm sorry." Tears sprung to my eyes. I ran out the door, down the front steps and out the front doors. I ran down the streets, heading towards home. _It's okay, this is all some sick joke. _My house wasn't really far so I got home quick. Sitting on our living room couch was my dad and two police men. My dad looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"No" I whispered. "Mom!" I screamed making my way around the house. "MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran into her room, the kitchen, the basement everywhere she wasn't there. I collapsed on my bed. "No, please. Mom." My sister entered my room and sat beside me. She put her arms around me and I welcomed the embrace.

"It will be okay, I promise." Hilary told me, and for the first time ever, I actually believed in what she said.

2 months later

"I got the last box from my room, dad!" I yelled out to him as he headed back into the house. I put the box into our medium size moving van. My dad followed by my sister came out with suitcases. After we shut the door to the moving van, a black car pulle dinto our driveway. A young couple came out of it.

"Oh! George it truly is wonderful!" My dad went over to them and handed the keys to "George" Me and my sister got into the vehicle and waited for dad. A couple minutes he got in.

"They'll take good care of the house." He smiled at us and we smiled back. We pulled out of the driveway. I studies my dad. We looked alike. We shared the same eyes, nose, and hair colour. I looked at my sister, she was a splitting image of my mother. It was really hard at first, sometimes I thought she was mom, but everything is okay now. "We have to fill up" My dad pulled into a gas station and before he got out he asked us "Is there anything you would like?"

"Gum and a bottle of water for me" Hilary told him. I rolled my eyes.

"Gummy bears or worms and a can of coke." I smiled at him and he left the truck. I leaned my head on Hilary's shoulder. "why do we have to move?" I asked

"You know how hard it's been for dad, for all of us. It's hard living in that house without mom." She rested her head on mind. My dad came back with our treats. After he handed them to us he started the car.

"L.A. here we come" He said and pulled onto the highway.

"dad, I understand moving but why L.A.?" He paused for a minute.

"I have friends there."

* * *

"Okay" I rested my head back on my sister's should and fell asleep.  
So there it is waht do you think of it. Please read and review  



End file.
